City of Angels
by at-a-glance
Summary: AU. Of all the questions she could never answer her biggest concern was when does the line between life and death blur?
1. It's Safe Here

_A/N: Reposted, cause I wanted to make changes. Okay so this is an AU story, it's a project I've had in the back of my head and I wanted to work on it. This is for every kid who never knew where they fit in to soceity and all the world around them, you aren't alone. I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I own the lyrics The Young Crazed Peeling by the Distillers.__ So enjoy._

* * *

_My one heart felt too much from the start  
I've seen people come and go  
Living large and living low  
You can build up your walls sitting on death row  
Let the curtain fall on your murdered soul  
You can wash it all down swallow your story  
Get smacked off your head go down in drum roll glory  
You won't solve it committing self inflicted crime  
Go on pull the trigger this will be the last time_

_-The Distillers-_

* * *

Moving around was never easy on a kid, especially since fitting in as a teenager was hard enough. For Samantha Manson it was nearly impossible, she'd hardly ever stayed in the same place long enough to make a real trusted friend. And even if she did it was short lived and mostly a waste of time. 

At the age of sixteen Sam, as she liked to be called, had succeeded and doing absolutely nothing of what teenage girls did. She didn't have many "girl nights", she'd never be around in one town long enough to talk of the past, and she'd never had a date once in her years of existence. Just the occasional creepy kid trying to pick her up, which went greatly unappreciated anyway.

And so the sixteen year old was just so tired of the lack of stability in her life.

Said girl sighed as her parent's ridiculously unnecessary SUV pulled up to a new house. The For Sale sign was still gracing the front lawn with a large red sticker that read Sold plastered over it lopsided. To her it was just another house, it'd been a long time since Sam had a place to call home.

Her optimistic mother squealed happily, "Oh Jeremy it's beautiful." She remarked to her blonde husband who smiled back at her. "Oh Sammy isn't it wonderful?"

The raven haired teen brushed her short hair from her cheeks. She nodded, her parents had never gotten along with her, but instead of fighting them she simply refrained from most conversations. The problem with her parents was that they cared more for their reputation in the world then they did of their own child.

So the whole "black clothes" deal was not something they agreed with in the least. Sam's style was different and not as accepted into the public eye as she liked to make it seem. It was "goth" it was "evil" it was "wrong" and Sam had never heard the end of it. It didn't seem to be much of a problem to her, but her parents took whatever made them look bad to heart.

With a bored expression Sam slipped out of the car and into her new driveway. She looked up the house, clutching her backpack strap, it was big. Just like every other house they'd owned had been, the truth was her family had money. Million dollar heir money, thanks to her great grandfather who had been an inventor, probably the last Manson who ever did anything brag worthy in the family.

Her dad did own a company, which was one of the many reasons they moved around, but it wasn't all too interesting, just some scientific company. She believed it was called Axion, or something of that matter. Of which, the company had just been moved to Amity Park where her father, a very important CEO would run it from.

She was promised this would be the last place they moved to. She hoped her parents were right this time, she was tired of moving, and tired of even trying.

"Might as well become a hermit..." Sam muttered darkly as her mind skipped to making new friends, the idea itself tired her.

"What was that dear?" The perky redhead asked turning her green eyes on her daughter in an almost accusatory way.

The girl just shook her head. "Not a thing mother."

Sam followed her parents to the door and her father enthusiastically opened it to show off a newly furnished home, with all the priceless junk they'd moved in before and all the luxurious furniture her mother just always had to have. "Now Sammy your room is upstairs, it's already got your bed in there so it'll be easy to find."

With a shrug she walked up the stairs to look for the room. Several door openings later and soon Sam located her cast iron bed that stood out against the freshly painted purple walls. She lay down on her bare mattress and sighed for about the tenth time today, this time she hadn't even bothered getting the numbers or emails from her friends she'd left behind.

It wasn't worth it, you can talk all you want but if you're just not there it wasn't the same. They'd move on and forget her and make new inside jokes, things would happen that they wouldn't have time to fill her in on. It was the little things that seemed to matter the most and it was impossible to hold a connection with someone you just can't see anymore. That's just the way it went and she'd long since accepted that life went on without her.

It was the first and foremost fact of life in her book.

Sam propped her checkered backpack next to her and rolled over, she yawned in boredom, and there was nothing really to do at the moment. She could start unpacking her things, which had been there for two days waiting for her to get here. But she was much too bored to do such a mundane task. So she ventured off through the house to investigate.

She'd seen it once before, when her parents first decided to move in, and it didn't seem any more different. Except the rooms had been painted to her mother's liking, but it wasn't too much of a difference. Sam saw her father in the bright kitchen and she walked over to him timidly.

"Hey dad..."She began only loud enough to draw his attention. "Mind if I take a look around the town?" She asked.

"Yes go go." He responded without even a glance at his daughter, she shrugged used to the lack of attention, and headed out the door.

Sam stepped out onto the side walk, her heavy combat boots making a clunking sound. She looked to her left then her right; she decided to head west which seemed to be the way into town. She looked about her apathetically; it just seemed to be an ordinary town filled with more ordinary people from what she was starting to see.

All the houses were neatly lined up and spaced just right. The few people she saw seemed to be off in their own lives uncaring to who she was or where she came from. A sign plastered a top a cooperate building read: Amity Park It's Safe Here. Two smiling people painted on it seemed to be overlooking the entire town with their happy grins.

Sam found the arcade, a few eateries, and to her great amazement a gothic styled bookstore, that she figured she'd be spending her time at. She saw a crowded fast food restaurant which seemed to be a big teen attraction, which didn't surprise her at all, every town had one popular fast food meeting place for every highschooler.

Sam took another turn which led her to a park, she settled down on a bench enjoying the way the sun looked at dusk. It seemed to get cooler around this time and the sixteen year old was starting to regret that she was only wearing a tank top and a skirt. Some time must have passed since Sam had found a seat on the bench because before she knew it the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon.

With a small grunt she pushed herself off the bench and decided she should start walking. She should get home, not that her parents would notice, but she knew it would just be for her best interest. She walked slowly back home in another direction so that she would have some more time to herself.

Finally she made her way out of the park and down an unfamiliar street, which she was sure connected back to her neighborhood. She saw the strangest house on the corner; it looked like it was a normal brick home, unless of course you look up. Settled on the roof was the funkiest addition Sam had ever seen in her life.

It was made of metal and shaped like a saucer that had satellites sticking out of it , it seemed as though a UFO made a landing on their house. In big bright neon lights Sam could see the words Fenton Works lit up and glowing fiercely.

"Wow, that's energy efficient." Sam remarked dully as she passed by the strange home. "I wonder though, what Fenton Works is."

Sam moved along quickly now, a chill ran up her spine and it felt as though she were being followed. She hated that feeling, especially in a strange neighborhood and it wasn't extremely unlikely that someone might've followed her with dark intentions at mind. She kept throwing glances over her shoulder; suddenly she wished she'd taken the route she came home.

Sam's leisure walk soon turned to speed walking, something was following her, and there was no mistaking it. She had to get home as soon as she could. A small growl erupted from behind her and she froze in her place, was it just a lost animal? She turned her head slowly only to see a bright white and green glowing creature standing behind her bearing it's teeth.

She backed stepped slowly, hoping to get away without invoking the wolf-like creature's wraith. She dragged the tip of her boots back with each step trying to make as little noise as possible, her hands were brought up to show the creature that she had nothing to harm it and wouldn't.

But as luck was never a friend of Sam Manson she tripped, over practically nothing, and found herself very defenseless on her back. The glowing animal stood above her, its green drool falling inches away from her feet as it growled in the most unholy fashion.

Her eyes went wide and she felt sick. "Uh...nice wolf?"

Sam blocked her face in the feeble attempt to shield herself from what she was expecting to be her own death. But before she felt the cold teeth bare down on her she heard a shout. She looked up to see another glowing creature, this one looked human. But in her mind she registered him as something dead.

He had sickly pale skin, dark circles under his eyes and a very tight spandex costume that showed off every detail of his body. He leapt onto the wolf and had smashed a thermos, that's right, a thermos onto its head. She half expected the animal to throw him and maul him for even trying to attack it with something so harmless.

But the container made a bright blue light and the wolf disappeared inside it. She stared as the boy floated down to the sidewalk and placed a cap on the thermos and proceeded to place the ridiculous but affective contraption onto a strap fastened to his body. He turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder at her and she was shocked to see him.

He had bright vibrant green eyes, that she thought had too much liveliness in them to be those of the dead. He didn't like pleased to see her nor did he seem enraged by her presence.

"You've got to be more careful around here." He warned but extended a hand anyway. She looked at his open palm a saw an old singed burn in the shape of a circle right in the center.

Sam glared at him warily and pushed herself to her feet on her own, ignoring his offer of help. "Thanks, but I can handle myself." She said self righteously, not willing to ever admit that she was a damsel in distress. Because surely she could've gotten herself out of that mess if she'd had the time.

He raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Well not from where I'm standing."

It occurred to her that she had no idea what exactly she was dealing with, and in a way it frightened her. She didn't know what that wolf thing was and she didn't know what this boy was talking to her. An angel, a demon, a ghost, whatever he was she didn't want to confront him any longer.

"Then get lost, I've got places to be." Sam started walking away from him with heavy footsteps, no way would she admit that she couldn't control that situation.

As she made it to the corner of the street she threw a glance backward and saw the glowing boy still standing there. He wore a self satisfied grin the moment she turned her head. "You're welcome!" He called from down the street waving a silver gloved hand at her.

And whether Sam cared to admit it or not, she was grateful that he understood.

* * *

_A/N Should I just kill this while I'm ahead?_


	2. The Welcoming Comittee

_A/N Okay is anyone else having a slowdown with fanfiction, it's acting all weird for me. But I digress, I don't own anything._

* * *

_In spite of good intentions  
Don't fill your mouth with gluttony  
For pride will surely swell  
But nothing's unforgivin' in the four corners of hell_

-_Flogging Molly-_

* * *

Three days had passed since Sam had moved into her new home and with the weekend over it was high time that she return back to school. It was already late in the school year; she'd missed more than half of it, and only had about four months to finish off her junior year. 

She hardly thought of the strange boy who'd rescued her, although she did draw him from time to time when she was bored. It wasn't that she meant to, it's just that he did save her even if she'd deny it. And still she didn't know why, most people would let her or anyone else be harmed, they'd never risk life or limb for a complete stranger.

So then why did he?

But the thoughts were soon lost in stress as she reached the school. Sam parked her small black '96 Jetta outside the school and looked up at the place. Casper High was printed in stone above the main entry and all around her she could see kids hanging around outside before the bell rang. She headed from the parking lot across the field and soon up to the concrete steps to the looming school.

She had to get to the main office to pick up a schedule, then if she had extra time she was planning on meandering around in order to get a feel for the school and locate the rooms where she would need to go. Luckily the office was right beside the main entrance and she had no difficulty getting in.

She walked up to a desk sitting near the back wall, the office was actually larger then she imagined. There were numerous doors, at least five, leading to God knows where, one she figured would be the principle's and maybe another would be to the vice principle's. The door that was open from behind the desk held a copying machine, something she though was hardly worthy of its own room.

Sitting at the large imitation wood desk was a heavy set woman with thin cat eye glasses that were dangerously close to falling off her nose. Sam didn't even know that they'd still made those styled glasses, especially with the small ball chain that hung off the light blue frame. Almost as if the woman sensed her presence she lifted her head and her stare seemed so indifferent to Sam's existence.

"May I help you?" She asked her voice deep and scratchy.

Sam flashed her a smile, wishing that hard stare would cease. "Yeah, I'm new here. Samantha Manson."

"Yeah, we've been expecting you." Her pudgy fingers picked through the seemingly endless pile of papers to withdraw a blue piece of paper. "This is your schedule." She stated and handed it over to Sam, who studied it as soon as she could get her eyes on it. "I'll come right back with your student ID card."

Sam waited bored, as the woman fetched her ID from on of the back rooms. She tapped her converse shoe against the ground rhythmically and held her schedule with her free hand, the other one rested on her hip.

"Hi, you're new aren't you?" A voice greeted from behind, she turned her head to see a dark skinned boy with a goofy red beret a top his head. "I'm Tucker, but you can call me Tuck, or Tuckerino." He grinned.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well... I'm Sam, please don't call me Samantha. And yeah I am new here."

"Neat. You seem pretty cool." He stated and grabbed her schedule from her hand and scanned it quickly with his teal eyes. "We've got some classes together, sweet. I can show you where they are." He adjusted the bridge of his thick framed glasses on his nose and wore a warm grin.

Sam smiled, he was much too kind to her, a stranger, and she thought that maybe he'd make a nice friend. "I'd like that." She said hiding the doubt she was feeling over his kindness.

The office attendant returned with the same disgruntled facial expression, almost as if her job permanently welded that look on her face. Sam grinned awkwardly as she took the card from the woman's hand and stuffed it into her pant's pocket. "Uh, have a nice day." She offered before heading out with Tucker in tow.

They walked slowly through the hall together. "It's not too hard to navigate around here." Tucker explained, along the way he pointed out places she would go. But Sam had lost anxiety as soon as she found his was in three out of four classes of hers. "Although you might have trouble adjusting to block scheduling, see it works like..."

"There are four classes in a day and each class is ninety minutes long." She finished for him and smirked. "Trust me, I know."

He nodded in approval. "Yeah, so what brings you to Amity?" He asked, a question she'd heard before many a time.

"The father's job." She replied dryly, her voice doing the eye rolling for her. "I've moved around a lot, although I think this is the last place we're moving to."

Tucker looked at her and shrugged. "Keep your fingers crossed." And she nodded in agreement and walked along in silence with him for some time, just observing the hall way and the people who scattered around it.

She opened her mouth to ask why he seemed so interested in helping her out but was cut off by the bell, and he didn't even seem to notice that she'd tried to say anything. He motioned with his hand for her to follow him. It took great difficulty, Sam realized, as she shouldered her way in through the crowd to keep up behind him and she was grateful that he was tall enough for her to see his red hat in the crowd.

"Where do all these kids come from?" She growled under her breath as she was nearly trampled by a string of jocks taking up most of the hallway. Did they honestly not see her? But finally as an answer to her prayers Tucker disappeared inside a classroom and after pushing by two girls Sam made it in.

Her new acquaintance was already seated and his bag already lay slumped against the floor. He gave her an encouraging smile to take the desk behind him, which she accepted the offer. She sunk into the cold plastic chair and dropped her bag onto the floor near her feet.

Soon within a minute the rest of the class poured in filling in the empty desks and began to chatter amongst themselves. Tucker turned around in his seat resting his elbow on the back of his chair and began pointing out and naming the kids for Sam who looked on and began mentally noting each one, even if she didn't remember their names.

The American Studies class passed quickly and Sam had found Ms. Zeino a passionate woman, but unable to reach out to the students. A rather odd personality for teaching.

The next class she and Tucker continued onto was studio drawing, where the teacher seemed so ecstatic to instill creativity of a unique fashion into everyone. Unfortunately her next class was math, the one she did not have with Tucker.

He led her to the room and gave her a nudge. "I'll try and find you at lunch, okay?" And with that the boy was lost in the crowd and Sam was left in a class room with no one to help her.

Although she thought about Tucker for a few moments and pondered why he was helping her, much like the boy the first night. Why were any of them wasting their time on her? She didn't trust any of them, no one had ever proved to her that they'd been sincere in their actions in being around her.

She snapped back and waited for the her math teacher to take notice of her. He was a much older man, with absolutely no hair on his head, although it looked more like he shaved then lost it all. He say her and his thin lips were stretched into what she suspected was a smile.

The teacher pointed out to her an unoccupied seat in the back of the room and handed her a few papers before letting her take her new seat. After the remainder of the class came in the late bell rung and the teacher introduced her to the class.

Only a few kids even bother to turn their head to see the new comer.

But the girl with the skin the color of coffee with cream seated next to her leaned over in her desk. "Hey, I'm Valerie." She whispered and let her eyes dart ahead to see if the teacher had caught her talking during his math lecture. "Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes around here."

Sam blinked at her and nodded, wondering whether or not she was trust worthy. She seemed so; this Valerie had a very gentle smile and soft features. And as far as Sam could tell she seemed very tolerant and not at all stuck up, like that girl Star she'd met in her drawing class.

Sam was about to whisper back when her attention was drawn to the front of the room as someone came in. "So nice of you to join us today Danny." Mr. Jackson scolded his gray eyes narrowing from behind his round glasses.

Said boy was standing there his eyes half lidded in apathy and one eyebrow raised in amusement. It seemed that he'd gone through this procedure many times before and perhaps made it an everyday ritual. His gray back pack was slung over one shoulder and his hands were stuffed into his pockets. He had unruly black hair that from time to time would fall over his eyes when he turned his head.

"You know the drill; you'll be joining me after school today. Now take your seat and don't disrupt my class."

The boy walked down the aisle that Valerie was sitting in and took his seat only two chairs up. Sam couldn't take her eyes off him, he seemed so different and yet almost the same. His eyes caught her as he pulled his notebook from his backpack, and while she expected a look of interest instead she got an indifferent stare for only a second before he turned forward.

* * *

They were third lunch, the last to go to lunch. Throughout her entire C block, she heard the bell go off and saw people walk through the halls and come back from their lunch. For her class and the others like hers, they would have a full class, as C block was naturally longer because of lunches, and then go to lunch. And from there go to D block the last block of the day. 

And after what felt like a stretch of eternity, the bell rang and they were free to go to lunch. Valerie stood up and brushed off her red skirt and looked to Sam. "So... wanna join me?" She asked stuffing her note book into her backpack and hoisting the purple sack onto her back.

Sam didn't need to contemplate the question and simply agreed, she might as well make more friends because she never usually clicked this well with people. Together she and Valerie walked along down to the cafeteria. They started talking about their classes, the teachers, and the lunch menu.

While Valerie left to buy herself some lunch, Sam went to sit at an empty table. Soon the girl returned with a tray of food and sat beside her. "So you're vegetarian huh?" Valerie stated more or less than asked.

Sam grinned while stabbing a fork into her salad. "Yeah, that's not a problem for you, is it?"

"No, I think it's neat and kind of interesting."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "How so?" She enticed in amusement.

Valerie spooned some rice into her mouth before answering after chewing thoughtfully she smiled. "Well it's just that you're dressed in all black and yet you love animals. It's neat really and it's cool that you're so nice."

The goth girl could only chuckle at the explanation. So at least Valerie didn't think she was a freak of nature as many kids did. "So, how come you're so cool with me anyway? I mean we just met and yet you're so kind to me, it usually takes people a few days to even warm up to someone new."

Valerie shrugged and pushed her medium length black hair behind her ear. "Believe it or not I used to be popular. I mean in leagues with..."

She pointed to the preppy girl in pink from across the cafeteria and Sam grimaced, she hardly knew that girl but Star the one hanging with her had been so rude to her from the moment they first exchanged words. "Yeah, I was like that. But after my dad and I lost all our money and status the popular group dropped me. And it seemed I'd never know a social life again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, but just know that I understand what it's like to be an outcast." Valerie said.

Sam nodded her eyes falling to the table and she plucked at the lace on her fingerless gloves. Sam wanted to get off the subject as soon as possible; she hated to be reminded that she'd lived her whole life without any real friends. "So why is everyone so friendly around here?"

Valerie grew serious. "They aren't Sam, don't believe them. Very few of them who claim to be your friend and will help you will actually keep their promises. Not in the face of danger."

"What are you talking about?" Sam began but Valerie's attention and her own attention diverted from the subject at the loud screaming from across the cafeteria.

"Ghost!"

* * *

_A/N I didn't kill it, would you look at that. Well you all seemed so interested and I think I can pull it off, and I probably couldn't do it without the dedicated readers. So yeah sorry if this chapter isn't so exciting, but you know gotta get the story moving. As far as the Sam Valerie friendship, I honestly believe those two would get along well if Sam didn't feel the need to block her off to protect Danny and get her chance at him._


	3. Cutshow

* * *

_It's right, It's wrong, somone's always telling me  
Caught up in a social cutshow,  
hit the lights so I can see  
Caught up in what a lie._

_-Big D and the Kids Table-_

* * *

Sam stood out of her seat and stared as a mass of kids began panicking and running towards the nearest exits. She turned to Valerie only to see the girl had fled already and left her on her own. The cafeteria was darkened, and it was no coincidence, it was cold and felt as if all energy had been sucked from the room. 

And she finally saw it, the ghost in question.

He was frightening, to say in the least. The creature resembled a human in its own way, but it was built much like a metallic beast with many weapons stemming from different areas of its metal armor. It had flaming green hair that reminded her of a mohawk and baring empty green eyes with sharp metal teeth.

Fear had taken over the girl and she headed for the exit with the rest of the students. But as Sam's luck would have it she'd been at the back of the startled crowd and although most had made it out, she was trapped along with a few dozens when the doors slammed shut from some spectral force. A larger muscle bound boy fought to open the doors but to no avail, they were helpless.

The ghost wasted no time and swooped in and scattered the tightly huddled kids so that each was on their own. Sam, the poster child for misfortune, was immediately singled out. She gasped as it came at her nearly running headlong into her, had she not ducked the ghost would've taken her out.

"Do not run from me child!" The specter had a masculine voice that echoed and froze Sam's feet to the ground.

She stood there her back against the wall with the ghost aiming weaponry at her. The other students just stared at her. She'd figured it would've happened something like this, just the ghost part was much too far fetched even for her imagination. The sixteen year old was already facing that her life was over and all she could do was throw her hands up to her face in some protection and close her eyes.

The weapon warmed up with a whine and she gulped. This was it, it was over. Only a few seconds passed and she waited to feel the pain of whatever arsenal he had.

But something caught her, she could feel the arms around her and she waited to feel herself slammed into the wall, only to open her eyes and see herself being pushed at high speed and staring at a different wall. Before she could even process what was happening her head hit up against the lockers with a painful clunk. Sam slid to the floor and held her head as the cool arms let go.

She saw him again, standing above her with his bright green eyes. "You again?" She said dryly.

"You're welcome." He replied throwing her a look. He would've seemed really chivalrous to her, if he hadn't been so cocky about every win he made.

She groaned under her breath and stumbled to her feet, he caught her wrist and helped her straighten out. Sam snatched her hand back away from him. "I told you before, I don't need help."

This time he didn't even make a retort, he just knowingly smiled at her, it bothered her that he thought he knew exactly what she might've been thinking. She glared at him questioning what he was; honestly, she'd just been pushed _through_ a wall.

"Get down!"

Sam instinctively jumped back and saw the white haired boy get hit roughly in the chest with a bright pink ray of light. Sam looked to the direction it came from and saw a red clad woman hovering in hall on a metal sled. Her face was masked, and her eyes were tinted by a black visor. The only thing Sam could tell was that the attacker was indeed a female from the tight form fitting red and black suit she was wearing.

"You aren't getting away from me now ghost!" She growled and advanced upon the boy who got up a hand on his head.

As soon as he saw her he grinned and waved, before taking flight down the hall, the girl in hot pursuit. Sam stood there her mouth open and she blinked slowly.

"What the hell..."

Sam was stunned and taken aback, that boy was a ghost. A real life non falsified ghost, and that ghost had just saved her again. She was just about to take off down the hall to see if she could stop the red girl form vaporizing him but something caught her wrist.

"Miss Manson, I know you're new to the school but Ghost attacks are treated in a lockdown fashion." Sam heard the principal's strict yet soft voice.

She turned and looked at her. "Well yeah you told me before I came, but it's just that..." She stuttered her mind still wandering around to the ghost who was probably in trouble. And in a way, she owed him.

"No buts, come with me to a safe area till everyone can return back to class. I'm willing to let you off with this."

"I know Principal Ishyama but if you just let me..."

The woman had no time for Sam's explanation and simply dragged her away to the nearest area and together they stood in the gym with the other students there. Sam groaned and walked over to the corner as the principal left her for the husky gym teacher. She stomped over to the group of kids chatting amongst themselves.

As if a lockdown would keep a ghost at bay, it seemed ridiculous. A familiar looking brunette pranced over to her with a happy pink smile plastered on her made up face.

"Hi. You're that new kid right?" She began a thick accent layering each word. Sam barely had time to nod before she continued. "I'm Paulina; I'm pretty much a big deal. Wow did you know you'd look really pretty if you didn't wear all that ugly black clothing. It makes you look so drab. And you could need some serious highlights and a totally new hair style."

Sam could hardly follow the flowing chattering that came from the girl, but she could tell when she was insulted. "Excuse me?"

But the Latina didn't follow up with her any longer and simply disappeared into the crowd to leave Sam in a dour yet slightly confused state. Was the girl really just that rude or so air headed she can't even use manners. It made her wonder further why she thought that she could just hand out fashion tips to a relative stranger.

It didn't take much longer, whatever happened with the ghosts had blown over, although Sam would've liked to know what had happened to the ghost boy. But she could easily accept that she might never know.

Soon the announcements went on saying it was safe and everyone could go to their D blocks of which Sam hurried off to as soon as she could. She took an open seat near the front just behind Tucker.

"Sam, I'm so glad you're okay." He said happily as she sat behind him with hunched over shoulders. "I tried looking for you." He paused at the look on her face. "Welcome to Amity Park."

"Yeah, so you're all so accustom to this weirdness, huh?" He nodded his head and she just stared. "You guys are all crazy." He nodded again.

Finally an overweight teacher with a balding head walked in his teal eyes scanned the area and he gave Sam the look of acknowledgment. He didn't waste time introducing her much to her pleasure and began talking right away. "Alright students, yeah yeah there was a ghost alarm, nothing new. Now let's get started shall we?"

The class obeyed and the murmurs from the back of the room died away. And Mr. Lancer turned to the board and began writing in chalk across the black surface with pale white letters. The door clicked and a boy entered the room, Sam recognized him as Danny. But she immediately recognized a harsh looking bruise on his cheekbone, Tucker leaned forward in his seat.

"Mr. Fenton, late again." The man said tiredly. "Since there was a ghost, I can let this slide." He must've seen the bruise as well. "Take your seat."

Sam tried not to stare as the raven haired teen sat beside her in the empty desk. And almost as if by habit his head fell to the desk and he'd drifted off as the class carried on without him. From time to time the girl would notice how Tucker would throw worried glances over at the sleeping figure.

She didn't think it was too fretful, what kid didn't sleep in class?

* * *

School was over, the bell had set her free and she made her way hastily to the parking lot so that she could just get home. She was already sick of the people around her, and doubting her two new friends wanted anything to do with her once the bell rang. But to her surprise a figure came bounding up along side her. 

"Sam, are you okay?" It was Valerie. "I'm so sorry I thought you were following me, and as soon as I got out of the cafe the doors closed behind me and you weren't there. Oh God I'm sorry, I hope you wont think less of me."

Sam smiled, maybe she was wrong. "Whoa slow down Val, its okay."

Valerie shyly smiled back. "Heh, okay, I thought you were going to be angry with me."

"Nah." She answered coolly. "Hey need a lift home?"

"Wow you don't know how much that'd help me." Valerie replied happily and together they walked along to Sam's black Jetta.

Casually Sam tossed her junk in the backseat as Valerie took sat nimbly in the passenger's seat, hugging her backpack close to her. Sam shoved the keys into the ignition and as soon as the car started to life her music began blaring loudly. With a grimace her hand snapped forward and turned it down. "Oops, sorry thought it was lower."

"Doesn't bother me." The girl shrugged, still holding her backpack close to her. Sam eyed her as she drove off; she couldn't for the life of her figure why that girl was protecting her stuff like a vicious guard dog. But she figured it wasn't her place to even joke about it yet.

"So which way do I go?" Sam asked as they stopped at an intersection.

"Umm take a left here, and then go straight till you reach the apartments that look like a nuclear bomb was dropped on them." She instructed with a grin, Sam laughed lightly, knowing that Valerie wasn't so touchy helped put her at ease.

She stopped in front of the complex and her friend leaped out with a quick thanks and slung her bag over her shoulder. Sam waved even as Valerie had entered the building and let out a sigh. She still wasn't sure where they would stand as friends, but she sure hoped it worked out. She seemed nice, interesting, and pretty loyal.

Sam grew content and kept her radio down as she drove home. All strangeness aside, her new town seemed pretty nice, although people didn't seem much different from everyone else around the country they all had this homey feeling to them. Finally Sam's mind was at ease, she figured that she could handle the small ghost invasions like everyone else.

"Hey there stranger!"

Sam screamed and skidded to a halt in a private road clutching the steering wheel with her teeth gritted. Had anyone been on that road she figured she would've gotten into a horrible accident and she thanked any god above that she hadn't. She turned her frightened and angry eyes to the passenger seat to see that white haired ghost flashing a smile worthy of the Cheshire cat's jealously.

"You!" She screeched.

* * *

_A/N Man I did not miss school, is it summer yet? Honestly I never have any time to myself, damn you educational system!_


	4. A Ghastly Day

* * *

_The words were as mystical as purring animals  
The circle of rage, the ghosts on the stage appeared  
The time was so tangible, I'll never let it go  
Ghost stories handed down, reached secret tunnels below_

_-AFI-_

* * *

There he sat, not making a move, nor diminishing that large canary eating grin. She glared at him so harshly and so violently it wouldn't have surprised anyone if flames shot out of her eyes. Her hands were still clamped onto the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. 

"Are you crazy?" She screamed. "I could've killed someone! You don't just randomly appear in cars you psychopath!"

He cocked his head innocently much like a confused child and let his grin fade to a slight smile. "But you didn't" He pointed out raising a finger upward as if to illustrate his point. Her eye twitched.

"Are you stalking me? Why are you in my car?" She interrogated her violent violet eyes bearing through him. He seemed so nonchalant in all of this and he seemed not to have a single care in the world.

"'Cause I think you're neat." He replied and mocked her by fluttering his eyes at her with his hands under his chin in faux adornment.

Sam didn't have anything to say to that, it still drove her nuts and slowly she was beginning to doubt her sanity through all of this. She finally became aware of her strained hands and slowly released the wheel. She flattened imaginary stray strands of hair and smoothed it all down keeping her mind off the inquisitive green eyes she knew were watching her.

She sat there, choosing to ignore him in the hopes he'd get bored and leave her. He wasn't malicious, like she'd been taught to believe about ghosts, he seemed more curious than anything. But his self satisfaction and smugness was the thing that made her not want to interact at all with him.

"You weren't going to kill anyone." He stated breaking the silence between them, she turned her eyes back no him.

"I could've."

"But you didn't" He corrected again.

She frowned still glaring. "That isn't the point. The point is that you're a strange... strange being that almost caused me to have an accident because you think I'm 'neat'" She hissed the last few words out but as soon as they left her lips it became very real to her that she was fighting with a ghost.

He was dead, and he was talking to her with all the interest in the world, the goth in her screamed for her to enjoy it. But the stubborness in her made her seethe about him, in every way, he was the big hero, the wonder boy. He was a real joke if he was anything, so what if he saved the day, seemed to be just another clichéd story.

He looked as if he had a speech for her but after something seemed to catch his eye, he left. Not like getting out of the car and leaving, more like as he sat there his entire body just vanished into thin air and was gone. As soon as the specter had left her alone, she suddenly felt regretful of her harsh ways.

She hung her head and let her nerves calm down, she was edgy and stressed, this was all too much for her to handle. Ghosts, they were real, but they weren't anything like the television shows portrayed. Much to her displeasure she heard someone knocking on her window, she looked up tiredly to see a boy standing there. She reached across the seat and cranked the window down.

"Sam? Why are you sitting in the road, you okay?" The tall boy leaned against the car his hand hanging in from the window. He looked at her with concerned sea green eyes.

"Oh hi Tucker...it's nothing." And although she was certain every single person that lived here believed in ghosts, she wasn't entirely sure if it was necessary to tell him about her little mishap. "Where are you going?"

Tucker shifted the bag he had in his hand and motioned down the street. "Well I was suppose to meet a friend at the Nasty Burger." He explained, Sam knew that was quite a distance from where they were. "We were walking together...but he sort of got out my sight."

"Oh. Well I could give you a ride." She offered, the shallow nagging thought reappeared from the back of her head, if she gave them rides that's all they'd care about her for. But she felt rude to not offer and had done so anyway, either way she came off in some negative way that she didn't like.

He nodded and opened the door. "I appreciate it." He paused and looked at the small bag of chips in his hand. "Mind if I eat in here, 'cause if not..."

"Not its fine, I don't care." She replied coolly before taking the car out of park and driving off toward the destination.

"Thanks I hardly had anytime for lunch I had to help with" Tucker paused for a moment. "...never mind." He said after he seemed to understand what he was starting to prattle about.

Tucker talked on about how Lancer was a fascist as was almost the entire school staff that resided at Casper High, and it greatly pleased Sam the way he spoke of things. Obviously he was well read up on almost everything from politics to technology, she smiled. Tucker didn't seem like the type to actually care about politicians, but he was all riled up about the new mayoral election.

"...You know what I'm saying?" He finished as she pulled up to the eating establishment, and she whole-heartedly agreed with his very liberal views.

"Yeah that's so true." She answered. "Well guess this is your stop."

He nodded and opened the door; it was quite blatant to Sam that she wasn't going to be joining him. Not that she wanted too, she was sure, it just would've been a nice gesture maybe. She realized she'd been staring at him for quite some time. "Thanks Sam, we should hang some time." He called before the six foot boy left her car without turning back.

"Oh yeah totally..." But he was already gone.

* * *

_"Oh Sammy how was your day!"_

She would've loved to hear that, except no one was ever home anymore, her Stepford looking parents had better things to do then worry themselves with their daughter. They didn't _need_ to work, but they loved to. Her mother was a very respected interior decorator and her father a CEO business man.

They hardly were ever home, so the large house they just _had_ to have would be unoccupied for days at a time, except perhaps for her. Of course it didn't seem to matter either way, because every time they bumped into each other they'd fight. Her parents liked to pretend they loved each other, but no amount of acting would ever make them less bitter. No amount of pretending would ever give her the stable loving environment she craved.

Sam sat tiredly at the kitchen bar and reached for an apple on the counter, she boredly picked the small blue sticker on the side before rubbing the fruit against her shirt for a shine. She stared at it thoughtfully admiring it's imperfect mix and splotches of green and red.

Just as she was about to take a bite out of the apple when something in the corner of her eye darted through the house. She put down the fruit and walked toward the living room and looked around. "Hello?"

She'd seen things like this before; it was all in her head she'd been told. Her mother told her she had an over active imagination and made up these shadows, theses figures, to entertain or stimulate herself. For years her parents fed her that, never her grandmother though. Her grandmother would wink and say "_There are more then just our plane of existence Sammy."_

It wasn't till her recent passing did Sam ever really think it through. There were other places, other worlds and realms that other things went. Today she'd just witnessed the reality of the paranormal, the highly rumored Amity Park really was haunted, and of course by ghosts. So what else could exist that she'd refused to believe to see?

She walked about glancing in ever corner and crook she passed. It caught her eye again, she could never get a clear view of it, it just seemed to be a blur. This time it'd ventured up the old carpeted stairs. She followed in hot pursuit not clear of what she was following and not sure why she was chasing fairy takes she'd never believed in before.

She looked about the long hall, it stretched from the left to the right side, it could've gone anyway in any door. Her boots padded on the pale carpet as she stepped forward. And just as she'd hoped it made a move, one of the doors closed half shut, she grinned in her success.

"Hello, who are you?" She called as she walked slowly toward the door, hoping not to startle it, whatever it was. She also decided to be cautious, knowing full well that not all things were benevolent. Timidly her thin finger grabbed the edge of the door and she swung it open.

Empty, it was just the empty guest room with the plain blue bed and the fancy over polished white dresser. Perhaps, Sam thought, that her parents were right after all, she just had an overactive imagination. And she'd just let it get the better of her. She turned her back to leave when she heard soft humming.

She turned again and entered the room further, following the soft male voice and familiar tune of 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. She felt a chill run up her spine and she felt the freezing touch of fear, but she wouldn't let it seize her. With a hard gulp Sam walked over to the other side of the bed only to find not a single thing there.

As soon as she reached the other side, the humming had faded out. The teenager peered out the window and scanned the room with her eyes for a finally time. She snorted. "Well I guess I am losing my mind then." With a shrug she decided that the apple downstairs was more interesting again.

"Pop! Goes the weasel!" A dark voice cried, he had her.

Long sickly blue fingers wrapped themselves around her ankle and clutched it. She screamed, a bony hand that had blue skin stretched over it like leather was coming out from under the bed and holding her leg. Sam panicked and attempted to force her foot free, but another hand shot out from under the bed and grabbed her free foot.

Another terrified scream erupted from her and she tired with all her might to pull herself away from the boogie man under the bed. In doing so she managed to drag her captor from out of it. He was the most horrifying thing she thought she'd ever have to witness; he had a skeleton grin because he was missing the skin and muscle to cover his jaw line. What skin had been left on his face was rotten and blue and had the appearance of peeling off.

His eyes were hallow and a deep blood red color, and he also had a few straggly black strands of hair atop his head, the rest was exposed muscle and skull, one side of his nose was missing the flesh as well. He was an absolute terror to behold and he a lustful look in his eye as he peered up from the floor at Sam with a sinister smile.

In a shear state of panic and helplessness she fainted.

* * *

_A/N I bet you want to kick me in the face right about now._


	5. Anomalous Individual

* * *

_I never met a loser that I didn't see eye-to-eye with, I declare  
I stare into your eyes  
But you look right past me into the air  
What's it like to stand in your shoes?  
To have never felt the belt of somebody's abuse?_

_-Streetlight Manifesto-_

* * *

It was cold, so very cold, that was all she felt. Sam debated opening her eyes, something was wrong, something had her. She felt that if she were to break free of whatever held her that she'd fall and just continue to fall. There was a strange weightless feeling that over came her, but she felt unease. The thing under the bed, oh God that thing.

One violet eye popped open and immediately she regretted the decision. Looking up she could only see gray sky, and looking down she saw the entire town spread out around her. Not to mention a blue almost transparent tail hovering below her, she dared not look to her holder. He had her under the arms, his bony fingers were digging into her skin and she was bleeding.

"Let me go!"

Which at the moment wasn't the brightest thing to shout, but Sam didn't want to be at the creature's mercy, much better she should fall to her death then let it do to her what it wanted. And at that point she had no idea what it wanted her for, but it didn't look like they were about to make a friendly acquaintance.

She kicked in the air, hoping to slow it down. Hoping if she stalled long enough she'd be able to figure her way out of this one. Sam twisted her body; her captor had nearly lost grip but recapture it this time by putting one arm around her stomach, digging its fingers into her side.

"Stop at once child." It hissed, she could feel its deadly red eyes glaring at her.

She'd be damned if it won this, still she figured falling to her death was better. "Never! Let me go!"

She clawed her black painted nails furiously into the sky and kicked her combat boots outward and inward. Even when she scratched at its leathery blue hands it still held tight, if anything tighter. Its fingers made a new set of imprints into her side. Slowly she was losing her will to fight it anymore; no matter what she did he still had the upper hand.

She needed some sort of footing to even hope to get an advantage. She looked down again her black bangs blowing around as they hovered higher and higher from the ground, her house a distant object. She made a soft whimpering sound thinking to herself that this would be the last sight of humanity before she was killed.

Her hope faded, the creature won. What else could she do? She was tough, but not tough enough.

Something streaked below them; Sam tried to turn her neck so she could see what it was. She figured her captor must've known who or what it was from the throated growl he gave off and the increase in speed. She gasped as suddenly the creature jolted as if something had hit it from behind, its hands losing grip on her and suddenly nothing was keeping her in the air.

Sam screamed as she plummeted toward the ground, the last sight she would ever see was that leathery blue monster clawing into the air as if to catch her. She squeezed her eyes shut and realized she didn't like the feeling off falling through the air, knowing that the earth would shatter her tiny body.

She stopped screaming as soon as she started falling up, the air seemed to pummel down on her rather than push from beneath her. Something cold had her again, she feared it was the boogey man under the bed, but she didn't feel sick with this one, she clutched her hands around what felt like a neck and held tight. Slowly Sam opened her eyes.

"It's you." She greeted happily, never thinking that when she gazed into those green eyes she'd feel so ecstatic.

He turned his stare down to her. "Are you alright?" She nodded slowly and held tight to him as he cradled her body in flight which was much more comfortable then being dangled.

He gently brought her back to the ground, the second he set her down on her own two feet she nearly toppled over from shaking. He put a hand on her to steady her and she only looked at him, neither thankfully nor angrily. She just gave him a look of acknowledgment. He smiled at her fondly.

"That must've been quite a scare for you, huh?"

Sam blinked. "A scare? Are you kidding? I nearly had a heart attack!" She cried throwing her hands into the air.

The ghost smirked. "Glad to see you've gained your composure back." He remarked smugly as the girl stood there looking irritated and full of questions.

"Can you tell me what's going on? I mean the first time might've just been me, the second time maybe a coincidence. But third times a charm, those _things_ are after me!" Sam said hoping he'd give her some sort of explanation; she seemed to be systematically attacked by those ghosts.

He threw his one singed gloved hand behind his neck and rubbed it nervously as Sam stood there expectantly her hands on her hips awaiting an answer. "Well the thing about that is... How do I put this?" He paused, a goofy grin on his face. " Well you're very attractive."

Sam made a face. "Well I'm flattered..."She said dryly."But I don't think my looks is why I'm getting ambushed." She hoped to God she wasn't blushing.

The boy threw his hands forward and shook them in the air. "No no, not like that. It's not that you're not pretty or anything..." He laughed weakly hoping not to offend her. "It's just that you taste really good."

Her eyes were wide in horror and her mouth fell open, an inward cringe shook Sam. "Oh God this is really hard to explain. Once again it's not what you think."

"Then what is _it_?" She asked impatiently urging him forward into an explanation.

He looked around to see if anyone was near the patch of woods they'd landed in. They were just far enough away from the park that no one could really see them. "Okay, so it's like an aura. It's something that surrounds your body a kinda glow if you will." He hesitated as if trying to find the right way to put it.

"Okay so I glow to you. Why? And why is that so special, does everyone glow?"

"God you ask a lot of questions. Every human has an aura, and supposedly if with concentration you can see it too. Ghost can see it immediately, in fact that's what we see first and smell, and taste. Right now I can hardly see your actual features; you're basically one bright pink glow." He stated.

Sam's face fell. "Pink? I glow...pink?" She clenched her teeth, her goth image nearly shattering around her. How could she fight something like that?

"It's not what you think...again. Look pink doesn't mean you're suppose to be prissy, pink is very rare. So ghosts feed off it, because you're like a delicacy."

Sam grimaced and stepped back. "Ew gross, _you_ feed of _me_?" She pointed a shaking finger at him.

The ghost boy shook his head frantically. "No no no!" He cried desperately in fear she'd bolt. "You still don't understand, I'm not like that, like them. I don't feed off pain or misery or fear or people's energy. But they will, so that's why they're after you." He said quickly. "I'm nothing like them."

"How can I be sure?" She asked still frightened with what she was hearing.

He sighed, which to her sounded odd, since he had no real breath to exhale, it made a creepy empty sound. "You're special; you can see things you shouldn't be able to."

Sam quirked an eyebrow at him, now standing a few feet away, for what she felt was her own safety. "I don't understand...are you suggesting...that no one can see you?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly, I'm pretty clear on the human plane like the ghost who attacked you at school. But that last one and the wolf aren't...you shouldn't have even known they were there, they weren't powerful enough to really materialize, but of course the Creeper could after he got his hands on you."

"This..." Sam paused trying desperately to banish the quavering in her voice. "This isn't real."

He shrugged and looked up then back to her. "Believe what you want." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "But you know what they say; seeing is believing."

In exasperation Sam collapsed to the ground on her knees breathing deeply and staring into the now empty air.

* * *

Sam wandered through the next few days, still stricken with her third ghost attack and her fourth meeting with the white haired boy. His explanations still swam in her head and brought up so many questions and doubts. How many of the dead had she actually seen without knowing? 

But the biggest thing that bothered her was that she realized she had no idea who she was anymore. She no longer was just Sam, the angsty teenager with no sense of stability, she was something more. And what's worse there was a whole other existence that wanted her for their own pleasure and gain.

"I'm not me anymore." She whimpered to herself as she stumbled through the emptying halls of her High School. "And if I'm not me...then who am I?"

A distant gaze filled her once lively and fiery violet eyes. Why was she connected to the deceased and how? When did her life ever turn that way? It bothered now more than ever, the people she passed by may not even really be there. And although the last ghost she'd seen had look horribly dead and seemed to bare marks of his death not all of them seemed to.

"Unless of course you count that odd burn thing on that ghost boy's hand." She mulled to herself as she took into consideration how that mark might've led to his death. It seemed so small and almost insignificant, although there were those faded red marks that flowed from the one small but clearest circle of a mark in the center of his palm.

Still though, she couldn't figure out exactly how that would've caused his death. But the more she let him enter her thoughts, the more she was bothered by him. Maybe he was just a deceiver and was trying to feed off her, or he really was out to be the protector. All reasons aside, he was most intrested in her. That drive her nuts and it couldn't have been the whole aura bit.

What was so damn special and important about her?

"Hey Sam? Come back to Earth, there is someone who would like to talk with you, over." A voice called waving a dark hand in front of her face while imitating a speaker through a walkie talkie.

She snapped back and shook her head gathering her thoughts and pushing them back. "Oh sorry Tucker, I was just...thinking."

"Must be a really deep thought." He joked not at all realizing what she was struggling with. "Are you up for hanging out today with me and a friend or do you need to be contemplative some more like you have been for that past week?"

Sam shot him a dark look and his grin grew. "What day is it?" She asked not even remembering anything she'd done this week.

"Friday, I think you'd like my friend, you two could be cynical together." Tucker laughed lightly at his own jokes, as Sam had picked up that he often did. "But seriously, you are okay, right?"

Sam nodded fully. "Yeah I'm fine." Lies, all lies. "I'd love to hang with you." And that much was true.

He grabbed her wrist and tugged happily. "Well come on! School's over and fun awaits." He announced proudly pulling Sam out of the school and down the sidewalk.

Sam hadn't even realized that the last bell had rung or that she'd left her last class, she was still so caught up in herself. But she followed Tucker, she'd come to put a little trust in him since he seemed so happy to have her around. They clicked instantly and she felt as though he was like an older brother to her.

And all he wanted to do for her was to make sure she fit in in some way or another. Made her at least feel at home, no one had ever done anything like that for her. Not once in her life had anyone gone out of their way just to maek her laugh.

Finally they'd lapsed into a slower walk and Sam half listened as Tucker began to go off on a rant about one of their teachers, while his rants were imaginative and well orchestrated she couldn't follow him as closesly as she'd like to. Her mind was still someplace else, whenever they passed someone Sam was scared that the person wasn't really there, at least not to Tucker.

Suddenly a thought lodged into her mind. What if she'd spoken to a dead person in public? Oh God she would've looked insane to say in the least, how often had _that _happened? It startled her that she would never really know for sure. Her mind was everywhere at once trying desperately to think of times where she'd spoken with someone and gotten funny looks.

Before she knew it Tucker was holding the door open to the restaurant. "Are you coming in Sam? Or are you just going to stand there?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the peculiar state the girl seemed to be in.

"Huh? Oh right, right." She walked in timidly and Tucker led her to a booth where another teenager was already seated looking rather aloof.

Tucker sat on the opposite side and Sam sat beside him. "Hey Danny." Tucker greeted. "This is Sam, remember I told you about her?"

She recognized him, there was no forgetting him, but as she sat across from him she felt strange. Two hard blue eyes turned to her and Sam felt herself shrink at his stare. "Oh?" He said looking at her as if he expected her to do something amazing, she felt so uncomfortable. "She doesn't seem so special."

Sam definitely felt her skin crawl, why was he so cold to her when he did know anything about her? She blinked timidly and noticed that Tucker seemed to have kicked the raven haired boy from under the table. "Danny don't be rude." He hissed and his friend gave him a cocky smirk in retaliation.

In any other case with any other person. Sam would've made sure he knew her opnion, she'd never take such rudeness from anyone. At least not untill now, now as he seemed to insult her she felt as though he didn't mean it. As though there was something strange about him that she wasn't suppose to know.

"Maybe...maybe I should go." Sam remarked and stood up to head for the door. She walked away hurriedly and awkwardly. But Tucker was hot on her heels before she could open it. He grabbed her arm gently to hold her back.

"No don't go. I really want you around." He paused and looked back to the table. "Don't mind Danny he's just not very trusting. You've got to understand, it's just been me and him since forever, and he just isn't used to people who actually want to be around him."

"Is the school really that intolerant?" Sam asked.

Tucker shrugged and looked from her to Danny and back to her. "I promise, just be yourself and he'll warm up to you. He doesn't mean anything bad he might say. He's just protective."

"Of what?" She asked but didn't expect nor get an answer. Sam gave a sideways glance past Tucker and toward where Danny was sitting then looked back to Tucker again. "Well alright, I guess I can..."

"Great." Tucker grinned and led her back to the table where Danny returned to staring at her.

* * *

Man that was long. And I'm really really sorry it's taken me so long. I've just got a lot to handle right now and I wish, truly wish I had more time to write. But you'll hang in there with me right? Heh. 


	6. Endless Spirals

* * *

_I've been waiting for the lies to end  
Holding for the bad to go  
I've been hanging for the ugliness to change  
Waiting for a world too true  
Holding for a world too good  
Hanging for a world too beautiful  
_

_-The Cure-_

* * *

It wasn't any wonder that Sam had isolated herself as much as possible. After her unpleasant day with Danny and Tucker she felt like that same outcast again, but this time she was wracked with a whole new feeling of depression. She no longer could determine whether her memories of her past friends were real or not.

Were the only ones who talked to her really ghosts? Or was she simply insane, perhaps she'd imagined the huntress, the hunter, the boogie man, the wolf, and most importantly the ghost boy. But the school had a ghost drill, so it had to be real right? It wasn't all some daydream that she made up, it wasn't really a lockdown or something.

There was this empty sort of feeling that had surrounded her stomach and seemed to slowly and coldly work its way around her body and leave her feeling tired and confused. _Is this what it's like to be crazy?_ She could never seem to stop asking herself questions she didn't have answers to. And it just wouldn't end, she had to know why it was her, she had to know what was going to happen.

"I don't just see these things for the hell of it..." She mumbled as she stared up at the ceiling in a familiar position she'd fallen into habit with. Her black hair all a strewn around her as she lay flat on her back. "There's got to be something." The fan blades spun slowly and silently without an answer for her.

She hadn't seen the ghost boy in weeks and questioned whether she'd seen the other ones as well. She talked to Valerie only at school but had never made an attempt at out of school activities. Tucker had apologized innumerable times for Danny's odd behavior around her but she hadn't spent time with him lately either.

As for the Danny kid, she avoided him at all cost, dodging in the halls, rearranging of seats. Just anything, he made her feel so uncomfortable. He was not pleasant to be around and made no attempts at changing that. But he bothered her too, why was it that he seemed so concerned and making her feel so out of place?

Old insercurities rose up and wrapped themselves around her. She moved her hands over her hips, they weren't very big or shapely, they were there enough for her to be considered a girl. She sure didn't have that body like Paulina had; hers was very shapely, whereas Sam had a very tiny figure.

There were curves, they weren't pronounced, they were very modest. Her entire frame was modest and she sighed. She never wanted to be this shallow, but sometimes she liked to think that people would like her if she was busty, if she didn't have a sickly pale complexion, if her hair would fall in the same place, and if she looked like a glamour girl.

There was no denying it Sam found herself repulsive and thought others did too. Some argued she was pretty but all too many times she'd been shown that she wasn't. She didn't like herself, she didn't like what she saw in the mirror. She was uncomfortable in her own body and she would've given anything to shed that feeling.

She was so imperfect, like her mother always told her, and nothing could change that.

"Maybe I wasn't meant for anything..." Sam whispered. "I'm not special I'm just crazy. There aren't any ghosts, ghosts aren't real."

A door slammed downstairs followed by shouting of angry voices. All to familiar to the teenager with the less than perfect family, it was a text book example of the phrase 'you can't judge a book by its cover.' Oh sure they looked and acted like the stepford parents, but that was just an act. An act she wished they'd always play she loved how they treated her around other people.

It was always 'so proud of this' or 'she's wonderful at that' just nice little things Sam assumed other kids' parents would say even behind closed doors. Her mother despised her writing and her father despised her paintings, together they hated her gothic outlook and her less than perky demeanor.

She knew she was a disappointment, a far throw from the cheerleading optimistic beauty they'd dreamed up for a daughter. She imagined them going over what their daughter would be like sixteen years ago when they'd first gotten news they were having a girl. She was surprised they didn't just leave her somewhere and just never come back.

"Was it the girl that told you that?" An angry voice cried, her father was angry and growing closer.

"The girl" was a phrase used when one of them was truly outraged by something she had done or something they assumed she'd done. From time to time it would make Sam barricade the door for her own safety. Her parents weren't usually the physically abusive type although she'd never put it beneath them.

She felt so much more vulnerable without her grandmother's quick hand to catch their angry one. Or without her comforting voice trying to calm their angers and soothe Sam's fears and insecurities. Back then Sam was never unwanted or at fault, back then Sam was loved. times change and still the days march forward with or without Sam.

"You arrogant bastard!"

And with that the fight moved back downstairs and away from her. She found it rather annoying and stressful that somehow during every fight they had the subject would loop around so she was the one to blame. It just happened all the time and she never understood it.

It had finally reached that point in her life where Sam began questioning why they just didn't split up. She couldn't imagine that they still loved each other, if that was love she was going to start collecting cats now.

Perhaps they still thought they could fix it, even if their fighting didn't solve anything except lead them in circles. Or it might've just been the very reason they disdain most of who she was, it was all about what people thought of her. Whatever the reason she wished they'd just do something, she was planning on getting them a coupon to a couple's therapy.

The fighting raged on and since there was no one in the room nearby to comfort her she decided to just leave. Sam slipped a sweatshirt over her t-shirt and threw her window open. A chill blew in from the cool outside and seized her warm room in its icy grip. It didn't and wouldn't bother her, she was leaving.

Luckily the roof slopped enough toward one of her windows so she could easily slip onto it with no problem. And if she crawled to the other side of the roof she'd make it to the garage and that was only a few feet high, enough for her body to land with ease onto the grass.

And within a matter of minutes Sam found herself on the streets. She didn't care what anyone said, a well to do family was no substitute for a loving family. No amount of possessions or money would ever change bonding, she'd rather be just scrapping by and being together, this she thought of the most as she turned her icy glare away from the looming house and continued down the street.

* * *

Now Danny had warned people over and over the dangers of wandering the streets at night. The ghosts and ghouls that ran loose preferred the cover of darkness to a sunlit day. And he spent most of his time keeping them away from the people safe in their homes, but if they were to venture around alone down the wrong dark alley he couldn't always be there.

Ghosts weren't the only things that prowled the streets for victims. And he would do anything he could to keep innocent people away from harm, anything.

"Danny behind you!" Tucker called from a distance, the teen whipped his head around and ducked to see a unnatural flame like substance lick past him. Tucker could not see the enemy but he sure could see the energy that it was emitting, which was just as well.

Strategically he performed a quick back flip to get himself to face the enemy and stood firmly his hands lighting up quickly. With his unlimited focus on his own energy he managed to fire up his own energy and send it at the ghost to knock it out of balance, if it lost focus it's attack time was limited, giving Danny the edge. It was weaker than him, it was easy.

Hunting ghosts with a mortal was always a tricky thing, where Tucker saw a strange blue mist Danny saw a raging blue ectoflame. Since the ghost was not at all powerful, to Tucker that would be all it seemed, really hot mist it'd probably give him the same feeling as standing in front of a bonfire for too long. But for Danny it was enough to give him third degree burns on both his forms. They weren't exactly on the same playing field.

That was another problem, just because it seems harmless doesn't always mean it would be the same. If that ghost was anymore powerful it could burn Tucker and get its hands on him too. There were strange almost undeterminable levels of danger with the crossing of planes that if Danny miscalculated them wrong things would end in disaster.

"All clear Tuck." Danny called as he capped the lid on the thermos he always had handy on a strap that went across his shoulder and back.

The six foot tall boy came out from behind the tree Danny had suggested he stand behind. He looked at his friend and smiled. "And thus ends another successful night." He announced.

"Successful? We caught two ghosts..." Danny trailed off.

"Which is two more than we might have." Tucker pointed out happily, his glasses catching a ray of light from one of the buildings nearby.

Danny just rolled his eyes and walked off further into the nearby patch of land which was better sheltered so he wouldn't be easily sighted. "I like your optimism Tucker." He remarked adjusting the gray strap. "So what happened to your infrared goggles? If you were wearing them I wouldn't have to look out for your sorry ass all the time."

"Sorry I forgot them, the ghosts weren't dangerous." Tucker piped looking slightly guilty knowing he'd gotten his friend in more trouble than he needed.

"Find them." Danny ordered, knowing Tucker would comply and locate them as soon as he could. It didn't matter if the ghost was dangerous or not, it was an issue of safety, something Danny wasn't going to risk. He was frustrated, he was tired, and he had a million other things to deal with.

"Look why don't you call it a night?" Danny suggested as he ran his good hand through his snow white hair.

Tucker cocked his head slightly and a sympathetic look played across his face. "I think you should too, you're wearing yourself ragged again. If Jazz was around..." Green eyes narrowed in his direction.

"Jazz isn't." He snapped. "God Tucker...let it go."

Tucker shook his head. "Get some rest dude, you need it." With that the boy walked off down the street.

Danny sighed and subconsciously rubbed his side as he watched his friend disappear down the road. He knew he should catch up and talk to him and he pondered the idea. Just as Danny was about to take off in flight after Tucker he was disturbed by something else, duty called once more. He could figure things out later; he was always waiting for later.

* * *

Look finally we glance into Danny and Tucker's life. Yay diversity! Still searching for time to get my writing in, I'll do my best for you guys. Yes Tucker is tall, and so is Danny, because it bothers me so much that Sam, Danny, and Tucker are all the same height.Also funfact, the roof that Sam used as a sneak out roof is actually based of my own roof, it comes in handy many a times, let me tell you. 


End file.
